Episode 9
Find the Grimoire! / The Challnger Returns / Moe Stroll (魔導書を追え! / 挑戦者ふたたび / もえさんぽ Madōsho o Oe! / Chōsensha Futatabi / Moe Sanpo) is the 9th episode of the Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga Aru! anime series. It was aired on September 1, 2016. Summary Find the Grimoire! Imari tells Collette to look for the evil grimoire, the "Necronomicon", that is hidden somewhere in the school. Tachibana-sensei meets them and also goes to search for that book. In the art club room, President is trying to take home the erotic magazine that was found in episode 8, telling he will dispose of it there. Uchimaki doubts about it and offers himself to put it on trash. Meanwhile they discusses, Usami arrives and see them fighting for the book and call them disgusting. After Uchimaki and President explain her about the situation, Tachibana-sensei comes to the room teeling about the "Necronomicon". They think she is talking about the erotic book. President is behide the wardrobe and covertly delivers the book to Usami and Uchimaki, they scape running and meet Collette and Imari. Collette takes by force the book from Uchimaki and Tachibana-sensei arrives and sees it. After she asks what is that, Collette says that Uchimaki had it and Tachibana-sensei take him to staff office. At the end, President says that getting scolded by Tachibana-sensei over that book would be more of a reward than anything. The Challenger Returns Walking at the hall, Uchimaki meets the guy that challenged him and Usami on 7th episode, and is challenged for another competition, but Uchimaki does not accepts. After the "challenger" begs too much, Uchimaki changes his mind and they go to art club room. Usami is chosen as the model for the drawing, so she have to strike a cute pose. Due to her pose, Uchimaki laughs a lot and Usami decides to root for the "challenger", whom becomes happy but nervous. Passed the time for drawing, Uchimaki makes it totally different again, but the "challenger" does not finish his drawing and Uchimaki is the winner. Moe Stroll President is sleeping in the yardback of the school and Moeka appears there. She calls him "Mister" but he corrects her saying that is "Onii-san", even so she continues to call him "Mister". President asks her some things and offers her a drink. While she is drinking, President ask to see her sketch book and she does not allow, saying that is going to show to her "Grandpa" that is a teacher there. President covertly takes her to the staff office. Before they entering, her grandpa Koyama-sensei meets them and tells Moeka that her mother was looking for her and everyone is worried about her. Moeka cries a bit due this complaint. After all, Moeka shows her book to Koyama-sensei and President, then they praise it. At the end, Koyama tells her President is member of Art Club, and Moeka remembers Uchimaki. Character Episode Notes Character Revelations Find the Grimoire! The Challenger Returns Moe Stroll Moeka is really grand daugther of Koyama-sensei. We have a tip of this in episode 2, "Good Child, Bad Child and Lost Child". Manga & Anime Difference Find the Grimoire! The Challnger Returns Moe Stroll Gallery Find the Grimoire! 09a01.jpg 09a02.jpg 09a03.jpg fight.png end.png collete_magazine.png The Challnger Returns 09b01.jpg 09b02.jpg 09b03.jpg Moe Stroll 09c01.jpg 09c02.jpg 09c03.jpg d.png|Moeka's draw Trivia